Clean laboratory room, that maintains clean space without discharging toxic matter or pathogenic germ, is strongly demanded as electronic and semiconductor industry and biotechnology remarkably progress.
For example, the bio-clean room in a biological containment such as P.sub.2 or P.sub.3 is installed in universities, institutes, hospitals and works, thereby preventing spreading of pathogenic microorganism, permeable matter, tissue specimen, etc.
However, conventional laboratory rooms based on the prior art, particularly those of higher hermetical sealing property such as clean rooms and bio-clean rooms require huge amount of cost for installation. In addition, these rooms must be installed as a fixed construction facility for single objective in many cases according to the state of the present art. Such a fixed type facility cannot be moved easily even where the environmental conditions in the installation site or experimental field may change.
In addition, the structure of the laboratory room cannot be changed so easily. It is more difficult to modify air conditioning and water supply/drain systems equipped in the clean room or bio-clean room, than restructuring the test set up used in the laboratory room.
According to the past practice based on the prior art, a simple experimental space is often structured on a motor driven vehicle, aiming at testing microbe in lake or soil or measuring climatic conditions, etc. However, no such laboratory room, that the air-conditioning and water supply/drain systems can be maintained at high levels according to requirements while assuring airtightness as high as P.sub.2 or P.sub.3 together with absolute safety as a clean room, is known in the prior art.
In this regard, it has been strongly demanded to develop such a laboratory room as mobile for installation while forming medium-scale experimental space with the air-conditioning and water supply/drain systems in required levels of absolute safety, at low cost.